


Adopting Hamish- Johnlock fluff

by Crowleys_mistress



Series: Johnlock fluff [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys_mistress/pseuds/Crowleys_mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock have just adopted a baby and they are trying to make it say it's first word! </p><p>Some short Johnlock fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adopting Hamish- Johnlock fluff

"Say Daddy" John told his new son, Hamish Watson.

When the baby disobeyed John, Sherlock thought he'd have a go.

"Hamish, say murder, murder, m-u-r-d-e-r" Sherlock said clearly. Hamish who seemed to be having fun laughed and clapped his hand. He was only 6 months old and already both John and Sherlock loved him dearly.

"Sherlock" John said in a hushed tone, "Don't teach him to say that, if you want to make him speak tell him to say something nice".

After thinking for a while Sherlock looked down at Hamish and said with a smile "Hi Hamish I'm your papa, can you say papa?" 

Hamish loving looked up at Sherlock and made a sound then more confidently he said "Papa papa" Sherlock couldn't have been more thrilled. He put his hand in the cot to brush Hamish's hair out of his eyes and to his surprise Hamish grabbed Sherlocks thumb, his whole hand only just fitting around. 

Sherlock smiled and looked down at his son. Watching Sherlock bond with their son like this brought a tear to John's eye. Hamish had brought out the softer side of Sherlock and he hoped it would stay this way.


End file.
